Sleeping spell
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "If I could, I would stay the whole day in the bed." Yeah. But he would get up as soon as Arata got out to work. Maybe he would nap a bit more later, but then he wouldn't stop working until he made up for the lost day. He didn't want him to do that. He still needed to rest for all the other works that he had. Maybe… "Then, how about you let me help you?"


Hello~ Yes, me with another rarepair. HajiAra/AraHaji is great you are just cowards (? I love these two haha. Well, this time is Arata being a softie with his hard working boyfriend. I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

_**Sleeping Spell**_

Hajime was like a big black cat, that was something that all of them knew. He was moody, usually sleepy and looked for affection when he wanted to, rejecting it otherwise. And in that moment, he wanted it.

It was early, really early for the both of them. But Arata's alarm had ringed, and it had been difficult for both to get up. Well, for one of them specially.

"Hajime-san. I have work in an hour. I have to get up and get ready."

"You have gone to work having just woke up. Don't put that as an excuse. Not to me."

Well that _was_ right, but, still… "Aoi will come to get me anytime..."

"When he comes, I'll let you go."

The curtains were still closed, so he couldn't see his face. It was weird for him to act so childish, so that should mean…

"Hajime-san... You came home late last night, right? Are you still tired?"

"Hm. It's okay. It's my work."

No, it was _not_ his work to overwork himself, accepting all the jobs he got offered. But he was stubborn as hell, so the only thing that Arata could do was making him _actually_ enjoy his days off, and to rest enough. If their days off matched he would get him to spend the time together, but since it wasn't the case this time, not a lot could be done.

That was why last night he practically forced him to sleep in his room, so that way he would be sure that he wouldn't end up going to sleep late because he was working on papers or scripts. He would scold them and tell them to rest, but he wouldn't follow his own advice.

They didn't have a lot of time together, so every second they could spend together was enjoyable. When Hajime was like that, it meant that he wanted some sort of touch, of comfort.

Hajime was hugging him and resting his head in his chest so Arata could have access to his hair and pet him... Hajime-san was truly a _tsundere_. He was always putting pressure on himself to be better, to do the best in everything. At least, while they were together in bed he could let his guard down. Even if it was just a bit.

"If I could, I would stay the whole day in the bed."

Yeah. But he would get up as soon as Arata got out to work. Maybe he would nap a bit more later, but then he wouldn't stop working until he made up for the lost day. He didn't want him to do that. He still needed to rest for all the other works that he had.

Maybe…

"Then, how about you let me help you? I'll make something so you can't leave the bed, just like you want…"

"W-Wait! Arata! I didn't mean-"

Yeah. That was going to be the easiest way to do it.

-o—

He fixed his clothes before going out, and when he got to the living room, he could see his fellow middle group members, talking about if they should wake him up or wait a bit more.

"Why did you get up just now? We have to go, Arata!"

"It's okay, Aoi. I was already awake. I was just putting a sleeping spell over Hajime-san so he'll stay on bed the whole day, enjoying his day off just like he should."

"Uh? Spell? Eh? What do you mean?"

Yoru hadn't get the hidden meaning. He was about to answer him, but You had been quick to grab Yoru by the arm and get him on the elevator.

"We don't need to know that!"

He couldn't help but feel the smile getting his way in his face. Aoi was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation that he was _not _going to give to his childhood friend.

"…Spell?"

"How innocent, Prince. Never change, okay?"

.

.

.

"Hajime-san. Don't ignore me, Hajime-san. I said I was sorry."

"…"

"You are working? Again? Hajime-san! Do I need to put you under a little spell ag- Ah, it hurts, my head, my head!"

* * *

As I said, I love them. Originally this was going to be just Arata being a dork and telling Hajime that he learned a spell from Shun to help him sleep, and then he would give him a kiss, but well, Arata said fuck your idea and took charge. This seems more like him tbh haha Anyway I should go do some things before studying. Yes, editing little things is my way of coping with my anxiety for a test haha. Anyway  
I hope that you enjoyed it~  
Bye!~


End file.
